


history is happening in manhattan

by acecanada (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation AU, more added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acecanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you need an umbrella? No offense, but you look awful! You're soaked."</p><p>Rene shook his head. "No, I'm okay." His mother told him not to talk to strangers, much less steal their umbrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history is happening in manhattan

Rene Mora was a small town man.

He was brought to South Carolina from his home country of Puerto Rico at the wee age of 5. As a family, they never lingered in one place for long. For most of his school years, he existed in the confines of upstate Pennsylvania, a sadly dreary place, the sun rarely peeking out from behind the clouds.

Rene was a man of simplicity; the simple and small pleasures in life mattered the most. His life depended on the gentle scratch of a pen on paper, black coffee, and new-book smell. Rene preferred the gentle life in the country; but something about big cities intrigued him. The harmony of so many beings living in one place, their hearts beating together in a harmony, a melody of which didn't exist in the country. Naturally, Rene yearned to feel the sensation himself.

New York was his first pull (not to mention, one of the closest MASSIVE cities, besides the capital itself). After all, it was home to many things; museums, excellent colleges, Broadway.. and, well, other things he couldn't think of, or be bothered to remember.

And so it seemed a blessing when he got accepted into a New York college.

Rene was shoved into a tiny, dingy apartment in lower Manhattan. It was rather miserable, but Rene wouldn't let this get him down. Not that he was an optimist. He wasn't.

He hated his new apartment, but nobody needed to know.

Rene shoved his sneakers onto his feet, sprang from his bed, grabbed his bag, and practically flung himself down the stairs. New York City was _his_ to experience; _his_ to see. He left especially early for his first morning at his new college to continue his schooling (he already had an associate's degree in political science). Excitement crawled up his spine, but fear clawed at the back of his mind. He knew no one. He didn't know his way around. All in time, he reminded himself. Time that he didn't have. It admittedly wasn't a good day for a walk, and he should've taken the bus to school. Rain was falling from the heavens; even in a drizzle, it was possible for him to get a cold. He wasn't much a hardy man when it came to the cold. Instead of rescheduling, Rene hugged his arms around himself in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm; he wasn't smart enough to bring a hoodie with him at the time of departure, but now he longed for warmth.

Puerto Rico was warm, the sun always shining, but the Northeastern US was cold, and rainy. And ugly. Save for Maine, and parts of New York.

People laughed as they passed him, chatting amongst themselves, discussing musicals they were to attend, the weather, dating and other such menial matters. A beautiful girl passed him, her sleek brown hair touching her shoulders, another shorter girl beside her holding an umbrella over both of their heads. Rene's eyes followed the girl in awe, stopping in his tracks, and her brown eyes caught his. Even in such a lingering glance, he could see the beauty within her. They _do_  say the eyes are the windows to the soul..

Sadly, though, Rene didn't have much time to think about soul-windows.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was a young man with curls that bounced when his head moved, and bright hazel eyes that were currently full of concern. Rene said nothing for a moment, looking at the boy's freckles. He had so many- if he had a pen, he could pin-point constellations like he did in the night sky. His freckles went down from his forehead, to his lips, to his collarbone, which was the last part of him Rene could see. His eyes at last found the boy's again, and he nodded stiffly, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Do you need an umbrella? No offense, but you look awful! You're soaked."

Rene shook his head. "No, I'm okay." His mother told him not to talk to strangers, much less steal their umbrellas.

"Bullshit. You're shivering! Come with me. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school."

"Good, that works just fine. Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter, i know. it'll probably update again very soon because of this


End file.
